Circle You, Circle You
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Sequel for Alice Hero Sacrifie. The search continues as what's left of Second Squad tries to search for their leader. When they found an old building, they don't know the horror they'll find.


_Why did you have to look for us? _Kowloon thought as he and the three members of Second Squad walk in the forest, trying to look for their leader.

Kowloon felt guilty, knowing Alpha Girl got lost because she was looking for them. He wished he was the one who got lost while the others look for him. He just wants to find her right now.

"Kowloon," He heard Golden Eye Husky said.

Kowloon look up to see something covered in the shadows of the trees' branches. A old looking and dull building that seem to never been touched for so many years. Who knew this was here?

"Do you think we should go in?" Archer ask.

"Why should we?" Kowloon said.

Then he notice something from the windows that was oddly familiar. A shadow that resembles someone he knows

_A old building out of the sun's reach_

"Then again, maybe we should." Kowloon said, walking towards the front door of the place.

Opening the front door of the place, Kowloon was able to see it was covered in dust and cobwebs. Yet he felt like it wasn't abandoned as he first thought as he could see something odd.

_Hallways with decay starting to leach_

Kowloon could hear squeaks from each step they took on the floor. He could just hear Archer cling onto Hurricane without turning to him when they heard a noise from one of the rooms in the back.

"What was that?" Archer said.

"Don't be such a chicken." Husky said.

Kowloon's eyes were on the door where the noise came from, as he reach for it.

_Behind the door in a dark back room_

Once the warrior open the door, the squad was very surprised to see it was filled with little children. Little children who had oddly colored hair and eyes, while some of them have normal colored hair and eyes, or were kind of familiar to them for some reason.

"Oops. Sorry, kids." Hurricane said.

_Were children remembered by what, by whom?_

Cute giggles were heard as the children try to crowd around them. Beyond this little crowd, Kowloon could see two of the children running to another room. Those children were familiar looking to him for some reason.

"Please play with us." A little girl with green eyes and green-teal hair said.

_They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time_

"Good idea." Kowloon said. "You three play with them while I look around."

Kowloon quickly escape the group, finding his way to the door in the back of the room. This left the three members of Second Squad with the little children. Husky let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Um... What game do you want to play?"

He swore the boy with blue hair and blue eyes have a wider smile than before when the liger ask the question.

_We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time_

The children were able to push the three to the middle of the room, surrounding them in the process. The children held hands, creating a circle. The three members of Second Squad froze when they notice a change in the kids as the children begins to sing a song and spin around them.

The children were suddenly broken and demonic. Each one were either missing a body part, or have scars, or have a crushed body part. Maybe even all three.

_Circle you, circle you_

_Please don't try to run from us_

_Circle you, circle you_

_What games will we play, can I guess?_

_Before the moon sets again_

_You can play with us until then!_

_Circle you, circle you_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

"Who's stands behind you right now?" A girl with brown hair and brown eyes said, as they stopped.

Archer could feel all eyes land on him. He shivered, hoping to get his answer right.

"Um... The pink girl?" Archer said, closing his eyes in fear.

He could see the children's eyes widen.

"You're right!" A blond boy said.

The three members let out sighs of relief as the children seem to come back to normal.

"Let's play again!" A blond girl happily said, sending chills to the members already.


End file.
